I Can Show You The World
The full was moon above the skies of Sahara Square. It was pleasantly cool around that time of night, especially in comparison to the burning hot days. The hero of Zootopia, Judy Hopps, had been a bit busy recently there. Her side job as a belly dancer had really paid off, and gotten her a lot of positive attention especially in that part of the city. Earlier that week, the sheik of Sahara Square had informed her that his favourite dancer had been sick, and the rabbit had volunteered to replace her for the couple of parties the caracal had been throwing. It wasn´t a problem at all. She loved doing it, the people seeing her perform enjoyed the show and she always had time to be with her boyfriend Nick after that. Now that the night had fallen, Judy was waiting for Nick to come there, ready to go home . She was at one of the mighty guestrooms of the sheik´s palace, with lots of cushions and a beautiful balcony covered by curtains. The rabbit was wearing her bright red dancer outfit again that included the small see-through skirt with a fitting thong and bra. She had gotten the whole costume from her trainer Carmelita after finishing her dance lessons, and it was her favorite one to perform in. Judy was about to start packing her things, until she heard something from the balcony. “Am I interrupting?” Nick´s voice was heard. “Nick! Great to see you again!” Judy said. Surprised that he was on the balcony, she went to open the curtains. The fox was wearing the same elegant robes and turban fit for an Arabian Knight he had during the first time he watched Judy perform in the sheik´s palace during his party. “Here´s for another great performance today, princess”, Nick handed her a bouquet of roses. He had watched her dance today from the audience there, but didn´t have a chance to go see her after that then. “Thank you. You don´t know how much I appreciate that”, Judy smiled at that sweet gesture. Only the best kind of boyfriend would always praise her dance and bring roses like that. “I´m sorry I didn´t show up so soon. I had a little surprise prepared for you”, Nick told. “How come you didn´t knock on the door?” the rabbit was curious. “I´m glad you asked that, Carrots….or should I say Dates”, Nick grinned as she joined him on the balcony, “Dates?” Judy wondered. “Well since you have an alter ego as a belly dancer here, I felt like giving you an alternate pet name too to fit the setting. Not to mention you´re a sweet as them”, the fox joked as he showed Judy his surprise. At the end of the balcony was a gondola lift, similar to the one where they had been during their first case, except shaped like a magic carpet. “I talked about this with the sheik himself, who had installed that there just recently. We figured out that it´d be perfect for a moonlight ride like this, just with you and me”, Nick told. “It looks wonderful!” Judy was amazed. She placed her bags on the lift, ready to go. The lift got going, moving above the city calmly in the night. The Sahara Square city lights were a lovely sight from above. Nick looked at his beloved rabbit, who was getting the romantic feeling already with just the two of them there. Suddenly, the fox started to sing. ''I can show you the world ''Shining, shimmering, splendid ''Tell me princess, now when did you last ''Let your heart decide ''I can open your eyes ''Take you wonder by wonder ''Over, sideways and under ''On a magic carpet ride Judy could not even describe the feeling this all gave to her. Nick´s handsome singing voice and the romantic atmosphere combined to the affectionate love between the two mammals was really something. She moved closer to the fox, who kept singing just for her. ''A whole new world ''A new fantastic point of view ''No one to tell us no ''Or where to go ''Or say that we´re only dreaming Fluttering her eyelashes at Nick, Judy joined the song too. ''A whole new world ''A dazzling place I never knew ''But from way up here ''It´s crystal clear ''That now I´m in '' A whole new world with you As she was gently caressing her fox, Nick couldn´t help but admire how gorgeous Judy looked at the moment. Her eyes as well as the jewelry and the sparkly silk on her outfit made her shine even more gloriously than the stars in the sky. The magic carpet gondola moved across almost the entire Zootopia, which looked amazing at night. Even though the fox and the rabbit knew the city by heart, going through it together like this made them feel like it was a totally different world. A better one at least. Still, as beautiful as the scenery was, Nick and Judy were more focused on each other than it. ''Unbelievable sights ''Indescribable feeling ''Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling ''Through an endless diamond sky ''A whole new world ''Don´t you dare close your eyes ''A hundred thousand things to see ''Hold your breath, it gets better ''I´m like a shooting star, I´ve come so far ''I can´t go back to where I used to be ''A whole new world ''Every turn a surprise ''With new horizons to pursue ''Every moment red letter ''I´ll chase them everywhere ''There´s time to spare ''Let me share ''This whole new world with you The lift was near the downtown, where the Grand Pangolin Arms was located. Nick and Judy could already feel falling asleep in each other´s paws out of pleasure. ''A whole new world ''That´s where we´ll be ''A thrilling chase ''A wondrous place ''For you and me. The lift arrived at a right spot where Nick and Judy could hop off. It wasn´t a long way back to the apartment from there. After getting into the apartment, the two went to the balcony to look at the stars again. While it was not as fancy as the palace in Sahara Square, it was still the duo´s favorite place for stargazing during nights like this. “Oh Nick, that was unbelievable! The best nightly stroll I´ve ever had!” Judy was impressed. “Glad you enjoyed it, Dates. Beats walking long miles on cobblestone streets anyday, in my opinion”, Nick sat next to her on the edge of the balcony. It was even more serene at the balcony than it was on the gondola. Not even the noise of Judy´s neighbors was around to bother a moment like this. “Such a gorgeous night. And the best way of spending that with someone like you”, Nick looked at the moon. “That is good enough, but even better when that someone shares a mutual feeling with me”, Judy wrapped Nick closer to her with the veils in her paws. She could never appreciate the loyal, gentle and romantic nature of her partner enough. “You´re absolutely right, darling”, Nick smiled. “Whether work, free time or just hobby, you´re always there for me. Any whole new world I´d get into, I´d share it just with you”, Judy admitted. “I´d do the same to you, Dates”, Nick said, gently stroking her tail. Judy and Nick were very close to each other at the moment, almost in an embrace. “It´s two hours past midnight. We should get inside”, Nick noted. “Thanks for the entire night, Nick”, Judy was ready to go to sleep. “You´re welcome. Good night, my Princess”, Nick smiled as Judy was about to close the curtains. “Goodnight, my Prince”, Judy smiled romantically and went back to Nick. Underneath the moonlight, the fox in a turban and the rabbit in a bedlah leaned closer to each other until their lips met in a simple but sweet kiss. Judy led her beloved fox inside after that, who was almost swooning after the kiss. The top dancer of Sahara Square and her most loyal fan had been enjoying one of their most romantic moments ever that night. Ever since Judy had met Nick, he had shown her a whole new world indeed. One that was worth sharing with him together. Category:Songfics Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:Stories inspired by Aladdin Category:Date stories